


So Lean on Me Lover

by InTheShadows



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Showers, Pre-Slash, Showers, Tentacle Monsters, They suck, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, minor flashback that deal with Afghanistan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Tony gets home from the mission, all he wants is a shower. Hedesperatelywants - no,needs- a shower if he isn't going to end up with nightmares of Afghanistan when he finally goes to sleep. Oh who is he kidding, he will be having those regardless. That's what being dunked by a kraken into the Hudson will get you, if you so happen to have some...issueswith water. So yes, he needs a shower. Too bad he isn't going to get one without triggering himself either. Yeah, today has definitely been one of those days.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066109
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	So Lean on Me Lover

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvel Polyship Bingo, square O1/platonic showering  
> This is such a random ship, but I've also decided that I love it. Why? Who knows.

By the time Tony finally -  _ finally _ \- is able to return home he isn’t sure which is worse: his bone deep exhaustion, his desperate need of a shower or the sure knowledge that he won’t be able to have one without triggering himself. Today has not been a good day. Today has been a rather shitty day in fact. 

First there was the fact that, yet again, he was only able to sleep a couple of hours before nightmares woke him up again. A whole whopping three and a half. Yippee. Then there was the early morning board meeting he had to attend or face death via Pepper. And of course all the old geezers had to be extra obstinate today. Then, right in the middle of it, there was an Avenger callout. The monster of the week? The mother of all krakens, or at least that’s what it looked like. Even more fun. 

It’s tentacles had been long enough that it had been terrorizing people both by land  _ and _ by water. The team had to spend what felt like an eternity playing keep away while all of the civilians were evacuated. And then the battle itself. That was even more fun then keep away because, as it turns out, krakens get really pissed off when you shoot at them. Who knew right? Of course it is able to grab Tony at one point. Of course it is able to crack the suit - among other things - and almost drown him before the rest of the team is able to chase it away again. 

Then there is SHIELD. Because of course there is. With a busted suit, Tony is unable to escape in time. That means fending off SHIELD’s doctors from getting too close while they check him over. And dealing with Captain Mother Hen. And the debrief, where he gets to hear everything he just lived through - including his near drowning. All the while he can feel the chill of the water resting on his skin. He’s dry, but he doesn’t feel like it. 

The ride back in the quinjet takes the icing on the cake where Tony ends up picking a fight with Steve, The man had been hovering. Tony had been hovering on the edge of a panic attack. That’s never a good combination. It was a  _ long _ flight back. By time Tony was able to flee the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. 

So here Tony is, panicking, barely holding it together, staring at his shower with desperate longing. The Hudson still clings to his skin in all of the worst ways. Even stripping down to nothing doesn’t help. He can still smell it. A chill racks through his entire body violently. Very carefully he ignores the way the memories of the way the suit started to fill. The way the water hit his face without any way to stop it. 

“Sir, if I may,” JARVIS interrupts, “is there anyone you would like me to call? I am sure that none of the team would mind.” 

Tony shakes his head. “After the flight home? I doubt any of them want to be anywhere near me.” He may have been a little too vicious trying to distract himself from the Afghanistan flashbacks. It wasn’t pretty. Best give everyone time to cool down. 

Besides he wouldn’t want them here even if he hadn’t just verbally tore them apart. Not like this. Some days he already feels like the weak link. The one keeping everyone else chained down. Sure he’s Iron Man and sure he helps, but at the end of the day he’s still only a man in a can. The inventor. The consultant. He’s only on the team because he refuses to give the suit to someone else. He’s still the only civilian, technically speaking. Bruce doesn’t count - not with the Big Guy on his side. 

He’s never been particularly good at asking for help. It drives Pepper and Rhodey to distraction. They’ve gotten into more than one argument over it. Then again this is what Tony had been taught. This is one of the first lessons he learned as a child - no one is going to help him so he has to help himself. Everyone else has better, more important, things to do than play with him or look at his childish, stupid inventions. He’s a burden unless he’s being useful. Is it any wonder he doesn’t ask?

Plus there’s the whole trust issue thing. Can’t let anyone see his weaknesses, they'll only use them to tear him down. Cut him and make him bleed. Everyone has a potential knife hidden behind their back. Never let them get a chance to stab you with it. 

Yeah he knows he has issues. It’s super fun. But that means he doesn’t want - can’t want - anyone around right now. Maybe a sponge bath would work? 

A whine escapes him before he can help it. He doesn’t want a sponge bath, those never work as well as the real thing. He’s already going to be dealing with nightmares and flashbacks if he doesn’t get the smell of the Hudson off of him completely. That is just going to make everything worse. Another chill goes through him. Maybe standing here naked isn’t his best idea. Goosebumps break out on his arms. 

He’ll just have to suck it up and deal with it. Stark men are made of iron. It’s just a shower. He can do this. He totally can. It’s just a shower. He can’t be this pathetic to be defeated by a  _ shower _ of all things. He is Iron Man.  _ He can do this _ . 

“Are you sure Sir?” JARVIS asks, “I believe that your assessment may be slightly skewed in this case.”

“Can it Jay,” Tony snaps. He feels bad immediately, but he doesn’t take it back. Doesn’t apologize. Can’t be weak right now.  _ Can’t _ . Taking a deep breath he strides into the shower and turns on the water. Time to be a big boy now. As soon as it hits his back he begins to spiral. He can feel it happening and desperately tries to stop it, but it is no use. He can’t. 

He’s back in the cave. Foreign voices yell at him. A heavy hand on the back of his neck. A shock where the car battery got wet again. The hand holding him under water. Water in his lungs. Burning. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. He can’t - 

Abruptly he comes back to himself to find himself cocooned . He’s still in the shower, but the water is off. On either side of him Clint and Thor sit. Surrounding him. Protecting him. He shivers, gasps and Thor pulls him further against his warmth. 

“Hey Thundercat,” he croaks, “what are you doing here?” 

“Look who’s back with us,” Clint says cheerfully, “Man if you wanted some company in this awesome shower of yours, all you had to do was ask. Think I would have turned  _ this _ down? I’m super jealous now. You’ve been holding out on us.” 

“Aye,” Thor agrees, “I see no problem keeping one of my shield brothers company.” 

Tony is unspeakably grateful that they aren’t going to ask. Aren’t going to make a big deal out of this. He’s also unspeakably embarrassed. Why oh why does he have to be so weak? Why does anyone have to see him like this? Why do  _ these two _ have to see him like this? 

Thor is a god and Clint is, well, Clint. The one who has the best snacks when Tony is in the mood. The one who backs him up when he needs it. The one who gets it without Tony having to say a word. They’ve been - bonding recently. That’s the only way to describe it. Or at least the only way that doesn’t lead to Tony getting his hopes up too much. 

The same with Thor. Sure he can be exasperating at times, but he’s also supportive. Understanding. A great distraction when he needs it. He’s just - there. 

Tony isn’t sure what the two of them are doing and he hasn’t gotten up the courage to ask either. But that just adds to the humiliation of having them here. Having them see him like this. It can’t be pretty.  _ He _ can’t be pretty. Or attractive. Or reassuring. Sure Tony may be a Hot Mess most days, but there’s no reason to advertise the fact. 

“What makes you think you’re special enough to get a shower like this?” he snarks instead, trying to sound less pathetic. 

“Honey,” Clint flips his head dramatically, “I’m the best damn thing you’ve ever seen.” 

Tony laughs, leaning further against Thor. “If that’s what you need to tell yourself, I guess.” 

He pouts dramatically. 

“I also find myself having some jealousy,” Thor rumbles. 

Tony frowns and looks up at him. “Is there something wrong with your shower?” He had designed it under the assumption that Thor was a prince and therefore, well, used to more. Not that he skimped on any of the others, but - 

“Nay,” he shakes his head, “but the company is far better here.” 

Oh. Dear. Lovelace. Is he really going there? One look at his face tells Tony yes. He really is going there. Now. Here. In the shower. Right after a panic attack. And people complain about his timing skills. Well he definitely is distracted now. “Eh,” he shrugs, “I could take or leave birdbrain here myself.” 

“Hey!” Clint shoves him gently, “screw you two tn head.” 

“Don’t be hating now just because you aren’t the coolest one here,” he snarks back. 

“Rude. See if I ever partner with you for Mario Kart again.” 

“The horror,” Tony deadpans, “I’m trembling where I sit.” Pathetically leaning against Thor. He really needs to move away, but can’t bring himself to. 

“You should be,” Clint nods. 

“Clearly,” he agrees dryly, “how m I ever going to make it up to you?” 

“How about a shower?” Clint wiggles his eyebrows - or tries to anyway. The effect looks absolutely ridiculous. 

“You mean build one? Sure I can -” 

Clint cuts him off with a huff. “I mean now genius.” He stands and holds out a hand for Tony to take. “I haven’t had one yet.” 

Tony takes it cautiously and let’s Clint pull him to his feet. He doesn’t let go once he is up though. Instead he laces their fingers together. Tony stares at their joined hands. Really? Him too? No one is allowed to complain about Tony’s timing ever again. “Something you want to tell me?” he raises an eyebrow. 

“I told you, I’m jealous. I may never shower in my own room again.” He goes back to trying to wiggle his eyebrows. 

Tony snorts, smile tugging at his lips. 

“Aye,” Thor says cheerfully, “I was most serious in my words as well. I find that I am enjoying this much more than my own.” He is warm against Tony’s back. 

“Of course it is,” Tony automatically flirts back, “I’m here.” 

“Exactly,” Thor agrees, completely serious. 

That - that hadn’t been what he was going for. At all. But okay then. Still doing this here apparently. Who knew? 

“You ready now?” Clint asks, “Because I’m ready to crash. Energy drinks do not do it when up against twenty leagues under the sea for six hours.” 

Now that he says it, Tony is also, suddenly, exhausted. He was tired before, sure, but now that he has calmed down he can barely keep his eyes open. Damn Clint for saying it. Still his heart picks up at the mere idea of the water starting again. The last thing any of them need is for him to have  _ another _ panic attack right now. That doesn’t stop him from nodding though. Just get this  _ done _ with. 

It takes him a second to realize that the water has started. He hears it sure, but he doesn’t feel it at all. Cocooned between Thor and Clint, he is completely protected from the spray. Huh. Well would you look at that. He all but collapses against Thor’s chest in relief. 

He startles when Clint pulls his arm towards him and starts washing it. That is - “What are you doing?” he asks, more than a little suspiciously. 

Clint gives him a look. “What does it look like genius?” 

“You’ve finally given into my undeniable charm.” He tries to sound as flirty and light as he can past his own exhaustion. 

“Oh good,” Clint smiles brightly, “and here I was worried I was being too subtle for you.” 

“Aye,” Thor agrees as he begins to wash Tony’s chest, “it would be a great shame if your darkness once again denied you your natural and brilliant worth.” 

What in the world? Tony squints up at him. “I know what you’re doing. Don’t think I’m fooled,” he accuses. 

Thor smiles down at him. “And what would that be?” His tone is innocent. 

“Troll.”  _ Such _ a troll. 

“And here I believed I was a god instead.” 

Clint snickers as he switches arms. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” he complains, “that doesn’t make it any less true now does it?” 

Amusement and mischief color Clint’s expression. “You keep telling yourself that,” he teases, echoing Tony’s earlier words. 

“Rude,” he mutters and closes his eyes. He is this close to falling asleep right here and now. “You know you don’t have to do this,” he says even softer. 

“You’re too irresistible, man, I just can’t help myself.” 

“A fine and worthy shield brother.” 

Tony wordlessly grumbles, but doesn’t say anything else. Doesn't have the energy to. Slowly and carefully he is washed from head to toe. Between the two of them Tony finally allows himself to relax fully. It is safe here. Safe. What an odd concept. 

Time loses all meaning. He drifts, letting things happen as they will. The next thing he knows, he is being dried off with one of his fluffiest towels.    
“Yeah,  _ never _ showering anywhere else again,” he vaguely hears Clint say. 

Hands gently guide him to his bed where he collapses. Oh that is better.  _ So _ much better. Blindly he reaches out to grab a hand. “Stay,” he murmurs, almost understandable. 

“You sure?” someone asks. 

He hums wordlessly. 

Two weights, one on either side of him. Warmth resting against him. Arms around him.

They do. 


End file.
